Espy
by xatsumex
Summary: With the Shikon jewel complete, Kagome is sent into another world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry the idea popped into my head the other day and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out on paper... err document.

So well... here it is!

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed as Naruto picked yet another fight with Sasuke. They were just on edge from the last mission he reasoned, trying to justify his lack of intervention.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was something else. It wasn't just Naruto who was agitated, they all were. Hell it felt like the whole world was!

Birds who normally spent their time leisurely taking baths and pecking at crumbs by food stands were starting to congregate, clicking quietly amongst themselves about things to come. The insects and cicadas on the other hand chirped and screeched loudly, seemly prompting the trees and grass to spread the news as far as possible. Even the dogs and cats were restlessly roaming the streets. All of them waiting for something to happen.

And in the middle of all of it... Kakashi slide his gaze back to Naruto.

For the past week or so, the Kyuubi has been acting up and directly effecting Naruto. Although not hostile, the random energy discharges from the Kyuubi had been unsettling to say the least.

Speak of the devil, he thought, as Naruto released yet another burst of energy.

He and Sasuke were no longer fighting. Naruto was always tired after the Kyuubi acts up, worrying his teammates and the Anbu that had been set up to watch him. As Sakura shot Naruto another nervous glance, Kakashi made a mental note to check up on the Hokage to see if they managed to track down Jiraiya.

Team Seven was supposed to be training, but with both Naruto and Sasuke irritated, and the humid choking heat, Kakashi decided to call it a day and work on their teamwork when the weather was more manageable.

That is, until Naruto set off another burst of energy. Kakashi tensed up, knowing that the Anbu had also noticed. These discharges were getting more and more frequent, and while no one knew the reason why, Naruto had managed to ascertain that something, someone, was coming. And soon.

To anyone who actually enjoyed it or is slightly intrigued, please put it out of your mind. I don't think I have the mental capacity to write out a whole story. This was just a brain fart I needed to get out so I could concentrate on my homework. So... SORRY! *bows down*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the following and caring about how this story goes. I was really surprised by sudden influx of messages in my email.

Sorry if this chapter isn't quite as well written...

A sob tore through her throat.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!

This wasn't right.

Using her blood-stained sleeves to wipe away her tears, she only managed to smear more blood on her face.

The river of tears just wouldn't stop.

Her friends were all dead or dying. Besides Sesshoumaru, she was the only one left who was capable of doing, well anything.

Their last efforts at Naraku had gotten both Sango and Kouga killed, and Inuyasha bleeding out of what looked to be a fatal wound. Miroku had been fighting the effects of Naraku's hell wasps, and was of useless if things got bad again.

As she shifted her gaze onto Naraku, she saw the body parts crawling rapidly back to the trunk, to reform.

Move

Move!

A thousand needles shot through her body as she finally had command of her legs again and propelled herself towards the jewel shards embedded in Naraku's body.

She had to get the jewel away from him before he managed to reconverge again.

She ignored her wounds, old and new, and she ran. Using only enough of her spiritual energy to coat her body, just enough to discourage any weaponless demons that were chasing after her, and saved what little she had left for the reunion of the sacred jewel shards.

Not quite enough. But she knew that if she used her life energy, she would at the very least be able to complete it and make a wish.

To end it all.

But only with a pure wish.

As she plunged her hand into Naraku's still regenerating chest, she felt something stabbing into her own body, pulling her away from Naraku.

No!

Just before blacking out from the pain, she realized the Shikon shards were in her hands.

Letting out the rest of the energy she had, she felt the shards reuniting in her hands.

I wish...

Are you sure?

A small whisper of doubt.

Yes.

You won't be happy...

I know.

Only after completing her job did she give into unconsciousness, letting her wish do the rest of the work.

A gentle pulse.

The battlefield was cleansed.

Everything was slowly resetting itself and the young priestess fading away from the time she didn't belong to.

A lone pair of golden eyes were the only witness as a spirit, Midoriko, gently cradled the priestess on her lap, sighing regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Kagome"

And in a blinding flash, all was gone.

Well I hope at the very least you guys are happy that my brain refuses to buckle down and study for midterms. Thanks for reading!

And again please please please don't expect too much from this story. It's just a brain fart to empty out room for my classes.


End file.
